


day twenty-three. year.

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Kurt journals every day. This is his entry for December 30th.





	day twenty-three. year.

December 30th,  
At this time of the year is when we get reflective about our accomplishments, the goals we sat 365 days ago, our jobs, relationships, about life.  
Like always, I’m asking myself: what did this year bring me?  
I can go on about my amazing job, the launch of my own company, reaching the dreams I had for many, many years.  
But writing this I see my husband, dancing around the living room in front of the Christmas tree holding our daughter in his arms.  
This year brought me the joy of becoming a father.  
I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
